mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gummy/Galeria
Primeira temporada Sentido Pinkie Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png Gummy bathroom floor S1E15.png Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png Gummy biting Pinkie's tail S1E15.png Festa de uma Só Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png Gummy formal attire S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie Pie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png Gummy dancing S1E25.gif The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png Gummy sneezing S1E25.png Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png Gummy standing.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Spike turning off the light S1E25.png Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png Segunda Temporada Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Rainbow Dash Tree S2E07.png| Pinkie Pie and Twilight with their pets S2E7.png| Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png| Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png| Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png| Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png| Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png| Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Terceira Temporada Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png Go Ahead S3E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png| Listen Closely S3E11.png Pinkie Pie Smile S3E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S03E11.png| Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Need a New Coat S3E11.png Pinkie Pie flosses Gummy's gums S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png| Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike trying to get Gummy off of his leg S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png| Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png| The pets want donuts S3E11.png| Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png| Spike need plan S3E11.png| CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png| Spike everybody down S3E11.png| Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png| Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Gummy why am I here S3E13.png Noise and Sadness S3E13.png Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png Season four A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png O Castelo Pinkie Pie 'this is the most daring...' S4E3.png Pinkie Pie sitting with Gummy S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "it's exciting!" S4E03.png Gummy on table S4E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a stare-off S4E3.png Beekeeper inquiring S4E3.png Gummy dangling from Pinkie's tail S4E03.png Pinkie Pie hopping away S4E03.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Photo of Gummy's birthday party S4E12.png A real-life baby alligator in place of Gummy S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Gummy with a turkey on his mouth S4E14.png A Visita de Maud Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png Pinkie Pie looking at Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Spike pushing Gummy S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png| Rainbow Dash "how is that counter spell" EG2.png| Twilight compliments Fluttershy on her song EG2.png Fluttershy hugging a Gummy plushie EG2.png Fluttershy sighs EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Quinta Temporada O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone Gummy on the table S5E8.png Gummy covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie stirring fast S5E8.png Pinkie "...bake!" S5E8.png Pinkie smiling while Gummy is covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie looking at Gummy with her head upside down S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of him S5E8.png Pinkie "Okay, Gummy" S5E8.png Pinkie side-by-side with Gummy S5E8.png Pinkie "The map!" S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of Pinkie's face S5E8.png Pinkie at the door "Could you take over for a bit?" S5E8.png Pinkie "I'll just measure the baking powder for you" S5E8.png Pinkie squee S5E8.png Pinkie "you can drizzle some of the ganache over it" S5E8.png Pinkie spinning a whisk with her hair S5E8.png Pinkie sees her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png Pinkie putting a whisk into Gummy's mouth S5E8.png Pinkie "...I've ever met!" S5E8.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E8.png A heart appears S5E8.png Gummy left alone S5E8.png Gummy falls down on the table S5E8.png Gummy still on the kitchen table S5E8.png Um Pedaço da Vida Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy in Sugarcube Corner window S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Festa Estragada Pinkie breathes in, breathes out S5E11.png Gummy trying to lick the fly S5E11.png Pinkie on the floor S5E11.png Pinkie "They're just too sensitive!" S5E11.png Pinkie "Even Fluttershy made them mad!" S5E11.png Pinkie "and I need it now" S5E11.png Gummy licks Pinkie's lips S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie "you're a genius" S5E11.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E11.png Gummy falls onto Twilight's head S5E11.png Gummy shows Twilight a letter from Pinkie S5E11.png Twilight reads Pinkie's letter S5E11.png Twilight worried face S5E11.png Pinkie on her bed S5E11.png Pinkie "No!" S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm all the way back where I started!" S5E11.png Pinkie "to helping Twilight befriend the yaks" S5E11.png Pinkie "I've just let everypony down" S5E11.png Pinkie hears a noise S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Applejack picks up Gummy S5E13.png Applejack using Gummy as a brush S5E13.png Gummy bites Winona's ear S5E13.png Winona trying to shake Gummy off S5E13.png Gummy lands on Owlowiscious' head S5E13.png Owlowiscious flying wildly S5E13.png Owlowiscious flies into Twilight S5E13.png Applejack "too plum tuckered out to do this right" S5E13.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Pinkie slides down ladder S5E19.png Pinkie points at the mountain of cupcakes S5E19.png Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "while I pop to the supply room" S5E19.png Pinkie dizzy S5E19.png Pinkie face-plants on the scroll S5E19.png Pound Cake putting pacifier into Gummy's mouth S5E19.png Pinkie Pie hugging Pound Cake and Gummy S05E19.png Mrs. Cake "Oh, em, Pinkie" S5E19.png Pinkie "A top secret surprise?!" S5E19.png Pinkie "I have to keep the exciting news" S5E19.png Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Pinkie "I can't tell Twilight or anypony" S5E19.png Pinkie "a big old surprise ruiner!" S5E19.png Pinkie "Right, Gummy?" S5E19.png Gummy sucks on a pacifier S5E19.png Pinkie "Did you take that from Pound Cake again?" S5E19.png Pinkie "it's wrong to steal from a baby" S5E19.png Rarity comes into frame S5E19.png Pinkie puts Gummy behind her worried S5E19.png Pinkie nervous; Gummy on Pinkie's tail S5E19.png Pinkie with a nervous expression as Rarity asks her what she's talking about S5E19.png Pacifier being pulled from Gummy S5E19.png Pinkie sucking on pacifier S5E19.png Pinkie points at the pacifier S5E19.png Pinkie shrugs with one hoof S5E19.png Rarity watches Pinkie walking away S5E19.png Pinkie with hoof on her right eye; Gummy pops out of the bowl S5E19.png Gummy bites on a piece of paper S5E19.png Paper unrolled S5E19.png Pinkie "I've been getting liberal with those Pinkie Promises lately" S5E19.png Miscellaneous MLP Season Five Character poster.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png Comic issue 1 cover C.png Categoria:Construção Categoria:Galerias de personagens